


The Fantasy Series

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [5]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set inside the "Least Expect" universe, Horatio and Mac decide to spice up their sex life by living out some of their fantasies. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Penny for your thoughts."

Horatio turned his head and gazed into his lover's impossible eyes. He loved those eyes so much, the eyes that seemed to change color depending on how the light hit them. "I was thinking how perfect everything is," he said softly. "How much I love being with you no matter if we're cleaning the house or just lying out here on the back deck looking at the stars."

"When did you become such a romantic?" Mac asked with a smile.

"About the time I met you," Horatio replied. "But I have been thinking, Mac."

"Those are dangerous words."

"They can be," Horatio smiled. "However I think you'll like this idea, at least I hope you will."

Mac rolled so he could look down at his lover. "We won't know unless you tell me."

"I've been thinking about us, how perfect we are together and how much I love to feel you moving in me," Horatio said. "Mostly when you stay home and I'm at the lab all day."

"The cases must not be interesting enough if you're finding the time to day dream," Mac snorted. He kissed the tip of Horatio's nose. "This is going to be something along the lines of silk scarves and chocolate sauce isn't it?"

"You liked those ideas," Horatio replied trying to be indignant but failing as his lover kissed his skillfully. "Admit it."

"I did and I love everything you come up with," Mac said. "I'm just curious why you don't want to tell me about this new idea. You know I'm up for anything." He pressed down so Horatio could feel his growing erection.

"Bad puns aside I was thinking it might be fun to start living out some of the fantasies I've been having," Horatio said. "And any that you've had while you're here by yourself; like I'd love to have you claim me over my desk at the lab."

"H, love, your office is made of glass," Mac said. His tone was shocked; he knew his lover was open about his body and sex but he didn't think he was quite *that* open about it.

Horatio ran his hand along Mac's back and up under the edge of his shirt. "I know," he purred. "We don't have to do the office if you don't want to, love, that was just an example. I know how much you love taking me out here; what about the beach at night?"

"I could do that," Mac replied. He relaxed down onto his lover. "I'll have to think about this but it sounds like fun. But what if we get caught?"

"Then hopefully we'll give Stetler a heart attack and solve two problems at once," Horatio said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac woke up early and rolled over to look down at his sleeping lover. Horatio had had a couple of hard days at the lab, cases that were working not only him but his team into the ground and IAB floating around wanting answers that no one had. He sighed and placed his hand softly on his lover's chest, one finger moving to gently rub circles around Horatio's nipple. Mac knew that Horatio needed something special, something to take his mind off the problems at work and just let him feel for a couple of hours. Then a thought popped into his mind and, with a wicked grin, Mac rolled over to pull a box out from under the bed and grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer.

It was a surprise he'd been planning on sharing with his lover on a special night, one when they weren't so frantic for each other, but it was perfect for that day. It would drive Horatio crazy and help him relax enough to get his work done while at the same time driving him totally out of his mind. Mac slicked two fingers and slowly pushed them into his lover's body, knowing that if he did this right he could wake his lover up slowly and keep him relaxed at the same time.

Horatio was dreaming about walking on the beach, hearing the waves break and fizz on the sand when pleasure spiked through him. His back arched and he moaned softly. "Mac."

"Time to wake up, Horatio," Mac whispered twisting his fingers.

"What time is it?"

"Almost time for you to go to work, but I wanted to surprise you," Mac said. He reslicked his fingers and pressed three back in to continue stretching his lover. "I went to see Artie a few days ago."

"I knew I should never have introduced the two of you," Horatio said. He reached down and pulled his lover up for a kiss. "It's been nothing but trouble."

"But you'll like this," Mac said. He pulled his fingers out and slowly pushed the newest toy into his lover. "I made this the other day while you were at work and have been waiting for the perfect chance to give it to you."

"Feels like you," Horatio gasped. "Feels so good."

Mac grinned and straddled his lover's body. "It's a copy of me," he purred. "And I want you to get up and shower and get dressed. I've been dreaming about you walking around the lab in your suits, so proper and in control with a copy of my cock in your ass driving you wild."

"I think I've been a bad influence on you," Horatio panted as he tried to get his body under some sort of control. 

"Just think how hot it will be," Mac said, rubbing his lover's chest. "You and I will know the secret but no one else will. No one will know how hot and bothered you are while working your case load. No one will be able to figure out that you're so naughty that you'd go to work like this."

"My team is smarter than that," Horatio said. "What's the rest of your dream like?"

"Hot hall sex when you come home," Mac smirked. "You so hot and ready that you can't even wait to get into the house and beg me to take you there in the entry way, our clothes still on. It'll be so hot and wild."

Horatio purred and pulled Mac down for a kiss. "I think I like the sound of that," he said. "Pick out my clothes for me while I shower?"

"No jerking off in there," Mac said as he climbed off his lover and out of bed. "No touching yourself during the day. I want you to be wild with desire when you come home tonight."

"If that's what you want, Mac," Horatio said. "I promise."  
********************

Horatio could feel eyes on him all day and hoped it was just because of the suit and shirt combination his lover had set out for him. It was rare that Horatio let anyone else decide what he was wearing but since he and Mac were starting to play out their fantasies he wanted his lover to have as much control over the entire day as possible. But Horatio also knew he looked good in one of his black suits and his only green shirt. 

It was harder than he'd expected to not touch himself in any way during the day. He stayed on the edge of arousal, pleasure running through his body any time the toy in his ass shifted and rubbed over his prostate and there were a few times he wanted to excuse himself to the men's room but held back. Horatio knew why his lover wanted him hot and hard when he got home but there were times when he almost weakened enough to give in to his body's urges.

There were a few times he thought he felt his lover's eyes on him but Mac had stayed home from the lab that day to work on his book. He was writing about his time in the Marines and wanted to get at least a chapter done that day if not more. Deep down, as much as Horatio wanted him to be able to work, he hoped that Mac's mind was focused on him as much as he was focused on his lover.

When he pulled into the driveway that evening Horatio's mind was focused on one thing and only one thing; the promise of his lover's body. He sat in the Hummer for a moment to try and calm his erection enough that he could get into the house without everyone knowing exactly what was going on. When Mac opened the door and looked out towards the Hummer Horatio's control broke and he was in the house in three long strides.

Mac shut and locked the door before pulling Horatio in against him and claiming his mouth in a possessive kiss. Horatio opened to him immediately and let his hands drop to Mac's shorts.

"Clothes still on, remember?" Mac whispered.

"Anything, just take me now," Horatio panted. "I've been wanting to feel you all day."

"I know, you were so hot," Mac said. He undid Horatio's suit pants and pushed them down just far enough that he could reach around for the dildo. "I'm surprised no one else noticed the slight flush on your face or the special sparkle in your eyes that I get to see every time I take you." He pulled the toy out slightly and then pushed it back in; Horatio arching against him with a cry.

"I knew I could feel your eyes on me today," he panted. "Please Mac, no more teasing. I need you in me so badly."

Mac grinned rather evilly and reached into his pocket for a tube that he handed to his lover. "Slick me up?" he asked as he worked the toy in and out of his lover's body.

Horatio moaned, his body pressing in against his lover, his hips moving back searching for more contact. His eyes fluttered closed as he gave himself over to the sensations his lover was creating.

"Focus, H," Mac murmured in his ear. "I don't want you to come until I'm buried inside you."

"Feels so good," Horatio said. He forced his shaking hands into action and managed to undo the fly of his lover's shorts and reached inside. Mac moaned deep in his throat as his partner's hand wrapped around his erection and brought it out into the chill of the air conditioned hallway. Horatio poured some lube into the palm of his hand and worked it over Mac's cock.

"Up against the wall, H," Mac said as he helped his lover lean against the entry way wall next to the coat closet. As much as he would prefer being horizontal when he took Horatio neither of them were young enough to roll around on the stone floor by the front door and Mac wasn't even going to try.

He pulled the replica of his cock out of his lover and swiftly replaced it with the real thing, both men moaning at the sensations. Mac knew that his lover was on edge after the day of torment and paused for a moment to get his own body under control. But knew it was hopeless when Horatio moved back against him trying to get more of his lover inside him. Mac leaned in and latched onto Horatio's neck as he pulled back and thrust forward, using his teeth to mark his lover as he claimed him.

Horatio's mind was overloading with all the sensations running through his body. He focused on the feel of his lover behind and in him and let his body move. He knew that his brain was going to melt if he didn't come soon and Horatio's whispered pleas grew louder as Mac's thrusts grew firmer and more possessive.

"Come for me, H," Mac whispered. "Just from me and nothing else." He pinned Horatio's hands to the wall and thrust forward sharply. Mac could feel how tense his lover was, how close and how ready he was to climax. "Come on, Horatio, you've been thinking about this all day, I know you have. Come all over the wall in our house; mark it as the first stop on our journey together."

Horatio groaned deep in his throat and came, his body tensing around his lover's cock and he let his head fall back with a sigh. When he'd first suggested this new game to Mac he wasn't sure how his more reserved lover was going to take it but having Mac make the first move was hotter than anything Horatio could remember. "So good, Mac," he whispered.

Mac pressed in tight against his lover so they wouldn't lose the connection between them and leaned around for a kiss. "As good as you were thinking about all day?" he asked against Horatio's lips.

"Better, but you always are," Horatio replied. "I only wish we were in bed so we could cuddle up and sleep for a few hours with you still inside me."

"Well let's get cleaned up and have dinner," Mac said. "And then maybe I can make that wish come true."

"I love you, Mac," Horatio said. He twined the fingers of his left hand with his partners and brought them down over his heart.

"I know and I love you too," Mac replied. He kissed the mark he'd left on Horatio's neck. "And it's your turn to pick a fantasy to live."

The red head grinned. "Every day is a fantasy with you here," he said kissing Mac gently. "Every single day."


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio checked his phone with a small sigh. There were days he knew his team made fun of his favorite catch-phrase when talking about his beloved city but it was true; Miami never closed. Technically the call should have gone to night shift but he knew they were all already out in the field so Horatio and Calleigh were covering for a few hours until things calmed down.

He saw Alexx was already on scene as he walked in. "Hello Alexx," Horatio said as he stopped next to his friend. "Are you working a double as well?"

"The kids are at my mom's so I decided to put in some extra hours," Alexx replied. "Our victim was shot and stabbed; someone definitely wanted him dead."

"Time of death?" Horatio asked as he looked around. There was something wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what it was.

"A few hours ago," Alexx said. "Horatio, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, Alexx; fill Calleigh in, please, and I'll be right back."

Alexx looked over at her smirking friend. "Calleigh, Sugar, is everything okay with Horatio tonight?"

"Oh yeah, he's just in for a surprise is all," Calleigh replied. "Mac's got a surprise for him."

"When did you start plotting against your boss?" Alexx laughed.

"When Mac told me this was all Horatio's idea of course," Calleigh said. "Now do you think you'll be able to get a bullet for me?"

Horatio made his was into the dark alley that was off to one side of the crime scene and pulled out his small flashlight. Deep down he knew he should call for an officer to join him and he would definitely lecture any member of his team that did what he was about to do. He took a breath and stepped into the almost blinding dark of the alley.

He hadn't gone more than a dozen steps in when he realized there was someone behind him and started to turn only to be stopped by a gun pressed in against his spine. He moved his hands away from his body as his own gun was pulled and tossed to the side. "What do you want?" Horatio asked softly. "All I have to do is shout and I'll have at least five officers in here."

His handcuffs were pulled and his wrists secured behind him and a piece of silky cloth gagged him. "Up against the wall, Red," his attacked whispered. "I've been watching you closely these past few weeks; just waiting and aching for a chance to get you alone."

Horatio's mind raced as his attacker pressed in against his back. He could feel the firm heat of the other man's erection and his breathing quickened as hands reached around to undo his belt. He wondered what Mac would say when he explained what had happened and he thought for a moment that he could fight back, even restrained as he was. But his attacker was still a step ahead of him and pushed Horatio's suit pants down to his knees as he pulled his hips back. Horatio's face hit the brick wall; he was completely off balance and at the mercy of his attacker.

"You are so hot," his attacked murmured. "I've wanted to do this for so long, wanted to possess you completely. And I'm going to make you lose that iron control you're so famous for. I want to make you scream."

Horatio was a little dazed and couldn't move as a thick cock thrust into him. He cried out into the gag as he was stretched and filled in one move.

"I knew you'd like this," his attacker whispered in Horatio's ear as he started to thrust. "You feel so good, better than I imagined you would." He reached around and took Horatio's cock in his hand. "This is more than I could have hoped for; you responding to me."

The red head tried to hold back but the constant stimulation to his prostate and the hand around his cock was too much and he climaxed with another muffled cry. His attacker rode through the contractions of Horatio's body and started thrusting again. "You've got such a sweet ass, Lieutenant Caine," he whispered. "And now it's mine." The attacker stilled and came with a cry he muffled against Horatio's neck.

"Are you okay, Love?" Mac asked as he kissed Horatio's neck softly. "I wasn't too rough with you?"

"Mmmph," Horatio replied.

"Right, sorry," Mac grinned as he untied the black silk scarf he'd used to gag his lover.

"I'm fine, Mac," Horatio said softly. "It did hurt a little when you took me but it made everything seem that much more real." He turned his head for a kiss. "I think you missed your calling."

Mac rubbed a thumb over the scrape on his lover's left cheek. "I hurt you."

"No you didn't," Horatio said. "I don't know why but this is what I wanted and you played it perfectly."

"When did you know it was me?" Mac asked as he undid the handcuffs and helped his lover get dressed again. "I mean, I'd hope you'd put up more of a fight if this happened for real."

Horatio pulled Mac in against him. "I can feel your eyes on me," he whispered. "I always know when you're around me and if I thought for a second that anyone was going to try and take me away from you then it would be the last mistake they ever made."

"I wish you'd let me check you for blood, Horatio."

"You keep me stretched out enough that I'm fine," Horatio said. "Let me get back to work so I can get home to make love to you again. And it's your turn to come up with a fantasy."

Mac pressed his face in tight against Horatio's neck and laughed. "I love you," he said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Horatio replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An astrick marks the start and end of the message. A double slash starts and stops Horatio's fantasy. So this is basically a fantasy within a fantasy.

When Horatio got home from the lab he was surprised to find the house dark and no sign of his lover. He couldn't remember Mac saying anything to him about plans for the evening and was mildly concerned until he found the note lying in the middle of their bed.

*I've been thinking about you all day, Horatio. Your pale skin glowing in the moonlight, how your hair turns golden when you stretch out in your favorite deck chair at just the right angle. I want to see you lost in the pleasure of your own hands tonight, H. Just you alone in our backyard as you slowly stroke yourself. Pick out your favorite play toy, strip and go outside.*

Horatio was always amazed; especially at his age, how fast his lover's voice or words could make him hard and aching. He'd actually thought about investing in some new suits that allowed a little more room for his now frequently trapped erections.

He moaned softly as the pressure around his cock lessoned as his suit pants fell to the ground followed quickly by the rest of his clothes; although he left his boxers on until he got outside as he wasn't sure if the curtains in the front of the house were drawn or not. Horatio quickly dug out the silicon copy of his lover's erect cock and made his way back through the house and out onto the back deck.

As he stood in the moonlight Horatio let his eyes adjust to the darkness around him, trying to spot his lover but if Mac was already in the yard he was well hidden. Horatio was sure the yard was secure now that he and his lover had raised the height of the fence to almost ten feet so he slipped out of his white boxers and settled into his recliner. Before he met Mac, and even once they were dating, one of Horatio's favorite activities was to play on his back deck with is sex toy collection. He thought for several minutes, running through various fantasies and memories of his lover and finally settled on one he knew would test his control but also turn him on the most.

//Horatio ran his hands gently down his lover's right arm, took his hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Are you ready, Mac?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Mac replied just as softly. He relaxed into the bed and let his lover secure his hands to their headboard with the new leather cuffs they'd bought. Horatio had speculated aloud that Mac had a hidden kink for being restrained and helpless during sex and wanted to explore it a little if Mac was willing. Mac had recalled how hard he'd become when he was tied up with the black silk scarves and agreed to try it out; he trusted Horatio.

"How you doing, Mac?" Horatio asked. He straddled his lover's waist and let his fingers start teasing at Mac's sensitive nipples, knowing that was the secret weapon to bring Mac to the edge. "The cuffs aren't too tight are they?"

"I'm fine," Mac purred arching up into Horatio's touch. "I love it when you do that, H."

Horatio smirked and shifted back a little. He leaned down and licked at Mac's right nipple, lapping at it and teasing it with his tongue. "I should buy some chocolate sauce," he whispered. "Do you think I could make you come by licking and sucking on your nipples?" Horatio bit down gently and moved with his lover as Mac's back arched sharply. He alternated between licks and nips until Mac was pleading for Horatio to touch him or relieve the pressure in his cock.

"More Mac?" Horatio asked as he moved up to kiss his lover. "What do you want?"

"Anything, H; just touch me, please."

"There's so many things we can do tonight, Mac," Horatio rubbed his lover's chest gently trying to sooth him a little. "I can suck you off and then claim you, I can use one of the toys to drive you crazy, or I can ride you until you come or a combination of them all."

Mac's head flopped on the pillows. "Anything, Horatio, just take me please."

The red head thought for a minute and shifted off to reach under the bed. He dug around for a moment and finally tossed a few things up next to Mac and resettled between his lover's spread legs. "Watch me, Mac," Horatio said. He waited until Mac's eyes focused on him before he slicked two fingers and reached back to prepare himself. Mac moaned as he watched Horatio's long fingers disappearing into his body. Horatio knew what he had planned would take some coordination but thought he could make it work.

He picked up the vibrator and carefully pressed it home, groaning as the sensations started running through his body. "Ready, Mac?" Horatio asked. He reslicked his fingers and started to stretch his moaning lover.

"Please Horatio," Mac gasped. "I need you so bad."

"I don't want to hurt you," Horatio replied as he added a third finger.

"You won't," Mac said. He moaned his lover's name loudly as Horatio pushed into him. It almost seemed that he could feel the vibrations through his lover's body and it enhanced his edge.

Horatio pulled back slowly and paused for a moment before thrusting forward sharply pulling a cry from Mac and knew he had the right angle. Both men were too on edge to last long but Horatio was determined that his lover should come first. Rather than taking Mac's erection into his hand like he normally would Horatio ran a hand up Mac's stomach to his chest and started teasing Mac's right nipple.

"Oh god, Horatio," Mac groaned, his hips bucking up and back down as his lover thrust forward hard. Neither could last with the rougher rhythm and Mac's body tightened as he came with a sharp cry. Horatio braced his weight and thrust in hard, working and driving into his lover's body. Mac only just managed to find the energy to lift his foot to press the vibrator deeper into Horatio's body and watched his lover's face as he climaxed with a deep moan.//

Horatio's hand slowed and finally fell to the side after teasing the final sensations from his over-sensitive cock. He sighed and relaxed back into the cushion of the chair, his eyes falling closed.

"So what were you thinking about?" Mac asked as he licked his lover's stomach. "You taste so good, Horatio."

"You," Horatio whispered. "Only you and never anyone else."

"You were so hot lost in passion like that," Mac said as he slowly cleaned up his lover with his tongue. "I love you so much."

Horatio ran a hand along his lover's leg and cupped his erection gently. "Let me taste you, Mac," he whispered. "I want to feel you in my mouth as you come apart."

"Will you tell me the details?"

"It was you, leather cuffs, a vibrator and our bed," Horatio said. He helped guide his lover's hips as Mac climbed into the chair and settled into a position where Horatio could suck him and not have to move much.

"Maybe we'll have to try that some time soon," Mac sighed as he thrust forward into the warm wet haven of his lover's mouth. "I love the sight and feel of your mouth on me."

Horatio pressed his tongue up against the underside of Mac's erection and applied as much suction as he could. Mac groaned and came; he'd been stroking himself while watching his lover's show.

The lovers curled up together in the deck chair. "I love you, Mac," Horatio murmured as he kissed Mac's head.

"I love you and your ideas too," Mac said. "And I can't wait to see what your next fantasy is love."

"I'll just have to let you know," Horatio grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Lieutenant Horatio Caine parked the Hummer in the lab parking lot with a sigh. He couldn't believe how stupid people could be at times and it gave him a headache. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes suddenly weary. 

"Shhh, it's me," a voice whispered from the passenger side of the Hummer. "Keep your eyes closed, H."

"What are you doing here, Mac?" Horatio murmured as his lover climbed in beside him.

"Calleigh said you had a hard time questioning the family on this one and you probably needed some attention," Mac replied. "She told me she had everything under control and to take care of you for at least half an hour before letting you back into the lab, let alone near the suspect."

Horatio chuckled and cracked open one eye. "Did she have that wicked smirk on her face?" he asked.

"She did," Mac said. "And I'm fairly sure no one saw me come out here so how about it, love? Would you like me to make you feel better?" He ran his left hand slowly up Horatio's leg.

"Mac," Horatio whispered his legs parting for his lover's questing hand. "You know we could be caught."

"I know," Mac said. "Roll up the window and I'll duck down. That way someone'd have to look in the windshield and they wouldn't be able to see much, if anything."

"You've been planning this," Horatio commented. He put his sunglasses safely away in his suit pocket and roller up the windows. "You know it'll get hot in here."

"Then I'll have to be quick," Mac purred. He slid to the passenger side floor and looked up at Horatio. "Shift around a little for me, H. I don't want to hit my head on the steering wheel."

"Is this your idea of sweet talk?" Horatio asked.

"Wait until I get you home tonight and I'll show you sweet talk," Mac replied. He ran both hands up his lover's long legs and undid his belt and then the zipper on Horatio's blue striped suit. "You look so good in this, Horatio."

The red head laughed. "You think I look good in nothing," he said.

"I do indeed," Mac said. He leaned forward and little and licked along the vein in the underside of Horatio's cock and teased around the head with his tongue. "I think you taste good too." Mac licked his lips before wrapping them around Horatio's thickening erection and sucking gently, not moving and using his hands to keep Horatio's hips in place. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feel and taste of his lover in his mouth.

"Love you, Mac," Horatio whispered. He put his right hand on Mac's head and let his fingers play with the dark hair. "Feels so good, so perfect."

Mac lifted up a little before taking a deep breath through his nose and sucking as he moved down taking more of his lover's cock into his mouth. Horatio's back arched and his hips tried to thrust at the increased pressure and suction around him but Mac's strong hands kept him in place. He looked down and met his lover's eyes and was awed by the love he saw there.

"Mac," Horatio moaned, the only warning he was able to give before his climax hit. His lover pulled back and swallowed as quickly as he could, not wanting any evidence to stain Horatio's suit as the red head still had four hours left on his shift.

"What about you?" Horatio asked as he was cleaned up and put away again.

"I'll be fine until I get you home," Mac said. "Do you feel more in control now?"

"I still want to kill the suspect," Horatio said. "But I can keep my emotions under control. Now I just want to sleep for a few hours wrapped around you."

"I wish we could," Mac sighed. "And I wish we were in a less public place too so I could kiss you."

Horatio snorted and bent over. To anyone outside it would look like he was searching for something on the floor. He pulled Mac in and kissed him gently. "You are too good to me," he said.

"Someone has to be, H," Mac replied. He kissed Horatio again and pushed him up. "I'll see you in a few hours. Go help Calleigh finish the case so we can get out of here."

"I will." Horatio cupped Mac's face in his hand for a moment and just stared at him.

"Horatio?"

"Just wondering what I did to deserve someone like you in my life," Horatio said with a warm smile. "And how I could get so lucky to actually have you here too."

Mac sighed and kissed Horatio's hand. "Sap; I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Calleigh, have you seen Horatio?" Mac asked leaning into the ballistics lab.

"Yeah, he said something about a shower," Calleigh replied with a wink. "Everyone is out in the field right now if you want to go talk to him."

Mac laughed. "Calleigh, you're terrible," he said.

"Well I try," she said. "See you later, Mac."

The dark haired detective waved and made his way through the glass fish bowl halls of the lab towards the locker room and showers. He'd been a little shocked when his lover had approached him the day before with the request to make love at the lab. Horatio had hinted that he'd like it to be his office but, as Mac passed the room in question, he just shook his head. There was no way they could get away with it in a room with four glass walls and no blinds. Mac had considered hiding under his lover's desk but after studying the situation from a couple of different angles found that his feet would be visible.

He could hear water running as he walked into the locker room and grinned. His lover was still in the shower and as Mac came around the corner his grin faded and he moaned softly. Horatio was standing with his back to the door, water streaming down his back as he braced his weight against the wall with both hands. Mac stripped off his t-shirt and shorts quickly and walked up to his partner. "You okay, Horatio?" he asked as he ran his hands along his lover's wet back.

"I moved wrong at a crime scene and my back is bothering me," Horatio replied. He turned and pulled Mac in against him. "What are you doing here?"

"You, hopefully," Mac smirked kissing Horatio. He opened his mouth and pressed forward with his tongue moaning as he was able to taste his lover. Horatio leaned back against the wall letting it take his weight and pulled Mac in closer, their wet skin sliding, allowing them close contact.

"Hurry, Mac," Horatio groaned as Mac kissed along his jaw and around behind his ear. "I don't know how long my teams will be out."

Mac pulled back and grinned. "You're the one who wanted me to do you here," he said. "I was thinking about our bed and handcuffs." He turned Horatio around and braced him against the wall again. "Just like that, love." Mac snorted when he saw that Horatio had set out shampoo and conditioner. "Were you expecting me today?" he asked, grabbing the larger bottle.

"If you had seen the stuff that dumped on me you wouldn't be laughing," Horatio replied his words trailing off into a moan as Mac pushed two fingers into his ass. "My hair was a mess."

"But I like your hair messy," Mac murmured as he started to stretch his lover. "All wind-tossed and wild, it makes you look like you just climbed out of bed. You're so hot and sexy when you wake up in the morning, H."

"It was green," Horatio said. "My suit is ruined." He felt Mac's forehead against his back and realized that his lover was laughing. "What's so funny, Mac?"

"You." Mac kissed Horatio's back and slicked his erection. "I'm getting ready to claim you and you're sitting there worrying about your suit."

"It was one of my favorites," Horatio said. "God, Mac!"

Mac paused once he was in to give Horatio time to adjust to the invasion before he took a hold of his lover's hips and started thrusting. "You feel so good, Horatio," he murmured. "Love you so much."

Horatio pushed back against Mac with a moan, letting the sensations his lover was creating in his body erase the stress of his already too long day and replace it with the feeling that he was loved and wanted. "Mac," he muttered. "Need you."

"You have me," Mac replied as he reached around his lover's wet body and took his cock in his hand. Mac started stroking Horatio softly in time with his thrusts. "Come on Horatio, I can feel it building in you. Fall over the edge and let me catch you." He bit down softly on the back of Horatio's neck and the red head came with a cry. Mac kept thrusting and muffled his own cries against Horatio's back.

"How do you always know when I need you?" Horatio asked. He turned his head for a kiss.

"It's a talent," Mac replied with a smile. "So is this what you were thinking or should I jump you somewhere else in the lab?"

"We need to figure out something to do about my office because I think you claiming me on my desk would be hot," Horatio said. "But there are a lot of isolated places around here that we can use that don't have cameras."

Mac pulled back and turned his lover around. "Just let me know, H," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too," Horatio said with another soft kiss.

The slightly older man rinsed off and grabbed a towel. Horatio finished his shower and turned off the water just as Mac was getting ready to leave the room. "Green?" Mac asked turning around suddenly.

Horatio just started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

When Horatio got home from the lab he locked his gun and badge in the drawer by the front door, hung up his suit jacket, turned and froze. His lover was standing in the hall wearing a pair of tight black suit pants, a white dress shirt, a silver and black striped tie and his blue CSI windbreaker. Horatio just stood and stared at Mac in open appreciation for the others man's lean form and waited for Mac's next move.

"So I was thinking," Mac started as he moved towards Horatio, "that there is no way for us to make your desk work at the lab but you seem so hot on the idea I should ask you some questions about exactly why you want me to claim you on your desk and then I can use mine here at home." He reached out and started to undo Horatio's black shirt. "And practice my interrogation skills at the same time. How does that sound to you, Horatio?"

"Hot," Horatio moaned as his lover's hand roamed over his bare chest.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Mac purred. "Where are your handcuffs, love?"

"With my gun," Horatio said. He stood still as his lover walked around behind him and collected the cuffs. "I have to work tomorrow, Mac."

"Then don't pull on these," Mac said. "I won't secure you tightly."

Horatio tried not to grin as Mac pulled his left arm back and secured the cuff around his wrist. "I'm getting you those leather cuffs for Christmas this year, Mac," he said as his right arm was secured as well. "Then we won't have to worry about bruises and awkward questions at work."

Mac adjusted his grip and led Horatio down the hall to his home office where he finished stripping his lover and moved him down onto the desk. "How did you get so kinky, H?"

"You have such a commanding presence, Mac," Horatio replied. He lifted his head to watch his lover move around the room. "It's so easy to give myself over to you and know that I'm safe and loved."

"You're not thinking about taking this much further are you?" Mac asked his eyes wide as he stared at his partner.

"No I'm not, Mac," Horatio said. "I don't like not being able to touch you."

"Okay, so why are you so set on having me make love to you on your desk at work?" Mac asked. He moved around behind Horatio and started rubbing his back.

Horatio moaned softly. "You have to agree it would be hot, Mac," he said. 

"It would but that's not an answer to my question," Mac said letting his old tone creep back into his voice. It had been a while since he'd been in an actual interrogation but it seemed like he hadn't forgotten anything. "We can stay here all night if you want, Horatio."

"Because my desk was where I spent so much time thinking about you," Horatio said. "And where Tim caught us when we were on the phone so many times. That desk has played a large part in our sex lives before you moved down here."

"Your office has four glass walls, Horatio," Mac said, his hands roaming lower and lower on Horatio's back. "How the hell are we supposed to make love in there without getting caught?"

"I don't know that we can," Horatio said, his voice breaking as Mac's slick fingers slid into him. "It's probably too dangerous to even think about but it's a really hot fantasy."

Mac hummed his agreement and added a third finger. "Probably one of the hottest we've come up with," he whispered. "I just wish there was some way to make it come true."

"I'm sure we can." Horatio's voice caught as he heard the soft sound of a zipper being undone. "If we just think about it."

"That's all we have been doing and it hasn't gotten us anywhere," Mac said. He lined up and pushed home, filling Horatio in one firm thrust. "Where else do you want me to take you?"

"Anywhere you have the chance," Horatio moaned as he tried to push back against Mac. It wasn't easy with his hands secured behind his back but with a little work and squirming, his shoulders would feel it in the morning, he was able to brush his fingers against Mac's sensitive nipples.

"So if I come across you in an empty hall at the lab I should just pin you to the wall?" Mac asked. "Would you like that, Horatio? Both of us fully clothed with only enough skin showing for me to claim you?"

Horatio groaned. "Yes," he gasped as Mac started moving faster.

"Yes what, H?" Mac asked. "You want me to take you at the lab or you want me to move faster and harder?"

"Both," Horatio managed to moan before his mind shut down and he was only able to focus on the sensation of his lover moving inside him, the cool grain of the wood against his skin and how it rubbed against his cock, and the now warm metal of the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Horatio, love you so much," Mac moaned. He reached under his lover and started stroking him. Mac's eyes closed as heat ran through him and he came, flooding his lover and feeling the wet warmth spill over his hand.

"That was intense, Mac," Horatio finally managed to say. "We didn't ruin your manuscript, did we?"

Mac chuckled. "No, I took the precaution of cleaning everything off my desk first," he said. "Your turn, Horatio."


	8. Chapter 8

Mac looked up from the microscope he was working at the lab when he felt eyes watching him. "Why hello, Horatio," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Horatio took off his sunglasses with a grin and looked his lover up and down slowly. "Nothing legal at the moment," he purred. "But I could use your help at a remote crime scene if you have the time."

"Sure, I was just looking at this sample on a cold case," Mac said. "Give me five minutes to get my kit together?"

"I'll meet you out in the Hummer," Horatio said.   
********************

"So what are we looking at, Horatio?" Mac asked once they were on the road.

"More of an excuse to get you out of the lab for a few hours," Horatio replied with a smirk. "I was thinking that it'd be fun to get you alone in the back of the Hummer and spend some quality time with you."

Mac grinned and looked over at his lover. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Out into the glades and a turn off I know," Horatio said. 

"There are times you really worry me, H," Mac said. "You have to tell me how you know all of this stuff."

"We actually processed a crime scene out here," Horatio said. "I thought the nice remote location might come in handy for one of your visits and we just never got out here."

"Until now," Mac said. He looked around. "This is remote; does anyone know exactly where we are?"

Horatio parked the Hummer and turned to look at his lover. "As far as the lab is concerned I'm on my lunch break and can be reached on the cell," he said as he pulled Mac in for a kiss. "They think I'm at home."

"So why this sudden kink for Hummer sex?" Mac asked running his hands up Horatio's chest and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"My only kink is for you on our bed, silk sheets, handcuffs and lots of lube," Horatio replied as he helped Mac strip off both their shirts. "Come on; let's go in the back where we can stretch out a little."

"What about physical evidence?" Mac asked.

The red head grinned again and held up two foil packages. "I'm a step ahead of you, love," he said. "Although I really wanted to feel you explode in me, this will have to do."

"I could always take you up against the Hummer," Mac said. "That way you only have to wear the condom and I can ride you bare."

"Very hot," Horatio groaned. "Very, very hot." He pulled Mac to him, their tongues tangling together as hands roamed over familiar skin, inflaming their passion and hitting hot spots. "I need you."

The lovers tumbled out of the Hummer still kissing and touching as they finished stripping off their clothes. Horatio reached back and grabbed his pants, handing Mac a tube he pulled from the front pocket. As his lover slicked his fingers Horatio bent down and started sucking on Mac's left nipple. "Horatio," Mac moaned. "I'm too close, don't do that."

"I love driving you crazy," Horatio said with a grin. He ran his hands down Mac's back and turned, bracing his hands against the Hummer. 

"I think that's what I want next time," Mac said as he slid two fingers into his lover. "I want you to make me come without touching my cock or ass."

"Hmmm," Horatio moaned, pressing back against Mac's hand. "I'm ready for you."

Mac rolled a condom onto his lover's erection before slicking his own and sliding home. Both men moaned at the connection and Mac started thrusting, hands holding his lover still as he moved into his body. Horatio's head fell back and Mac took the invitation to feast on his neck. Horatio's hand moved back and took a hold of his lover's hips trying to get Mac in closer to him, more of his cock into his body, chasing after the sensations that were running through his body.

"Please Mac, touch me," Horatio moaned as he tried to push back against his lover.

"Come like this, H," Mac whispered, nibbling on Horatio's left ear lobe. "Just from me moving in you and nothing else. Come on, H, you know you want to; you can feel it building in your body. Take me with you."

"Oh god, Mac," Horatio moaned as his body spasmed and he came, the contractions pulling Mac along with him. Horatio slumped down, the Hummer catching his weight.

The dark-haired man went with his lover and spent a minute just kissing his neck and shoulder. "That was hot, Horatio," he whispered between kisses. "You come up with some of the best ideas."

"And you're perfect going along with me, Mac," Horatio replied. He turned his head and caught Mac's lips in a kiss. "I know I say it a lot but I love you so much."

"I love you too, Horatio," Mac said with a soft smile.

"Your turn, Mac," Horatio said. "You sure about what you want?"

Mac nuzzled Horatio's neck. "I'm sure, love. I'm sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie Mac is watching is Stephen King's Rose Red. It's really good, creepy as hell, but good. Also I'm totally in love with Joe Friday and did grow up watching Dragnet, Adam-12, and Emergency. *grin* And Matt Ross was on CSI: Miami as well as Rose Red so I had to use him.

Horatio thought about the request his lover had made; to make him climax without touching his cock or ass. He wasn't even sure it was possible even though Mac had extremely sensitive nipples and Horatio loved to drive him crazy sucking and nibbling on them. Internet research gave him some ideas for later but nothing he really thought he could use for this particular fantasy. So in the end he broke down and went to see Artie.

When he got home he found Mac on the sofa in the den watching a movie on TV. "What's on?" Horatio asked, kissing Mac on the top of his head.

"I've been trying to figure that out," Mac replied. "I thought it was The Shining but there are too many people and that's not a hotel."

"Isn't that Kevin Tighe?" Horatio sat down next to Mac.

"Yeah and Julian Sands, Matt Kesslar, and Matt Ross," Mac said. "I came in late and there haven't been any commercials. The only thing I'm sure of it it's a house in Seattle Washington that's supposed to be haunted. It's not bad, really." He looked over at his lover. "H, how did you pick out Kevin Tighe so easily?"

Horatio grinned and blushed. "I grew up with all three major Jack Webb programs," he admitted. "And while Dragnet was my favorite I also enjoyed Emergency. There are days I think our lives would be different, and maybe easier, if Dragnet hadn't been created."

"But can you imagine a world without Joe Friday in it?"

"You know the lab has been contacted twice to advise on TV dramas," Horatio said. "Look at the altered perceptions of the public and what the hell just happened there?"

Mac turned back to the TV only to be pinned to the sofa by his lover. "That was a dirty trick, H," he grumbled.

"It worked," Horatio smirked as he started unbuttoning Mac's shirt. "You just relax and watch the movie while I try a little experiment."

"Far be it from to stand in the way of science," Mac said. He turned his head back towards the movie just as two characters pushed a brick wall out of their path and opened a long hall.

Horatio leaned in and nuzzled behind Mac's right ear, nipping at the soft skin. He grinned as Mac arched his neck a little to give him more room to work. "I think I'd better strip you, Mac," he murmured against the tanned skin. "That was I'll be assured of pure results."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Mac asked.

"Enjoy," Horatio said. He finished stripping Mac and settled him onto the cushions. He situated himself on the floor next to the sofa where he could work and not touch Mac any more than he had to. "Mac, I don't know if this is possible so if you're in pain please tell me and I'll take you over the edge a different way." 

"I promise," Mac said. He moaned softly as Horatio's lips met his gently tasting and caressing. The kiss deepened slowly as the passion grew between them, tongues reaching to dance and tangle with their mate. Only breaking apart to breathe before flowing naturally into the next kiss, Horatio began to wish he'd taken the time to take off his suit. He moaned when Mac's hand found his cock and grabbed his wrist.

"This is for you, love," he whispered. "I'll be fine."

"Dry cleaning bill," Mac murmured.

"It has to be cleaned anyway," Horatio said. He kissed Mac again, deeply, enjoying the special taste that was so uniquely Mac. Slowly Horatio moved, kissing along Mac's strong jaw to his ear and spent some time sucking and nibbling on the lobe. From there his mouth trailed down Mac's neck, along his collar bone and finally down to Mac's right nipple which was already hard and peaked, just waiting for Horatio's mouth.

"Damn," Mac exclaimed, shocks running along his spine when his lover used the flat of his tongue to lick over the hardened nub. He'd thought he was hard before but felt the pressure grow and the tension begin to knot as his erection jumped.

Horatio grinned and bent over Mac's chest. He bit down and started sucking as his left hand went to the left nipple to pinch and twist it in time with his nips and sucks. Mac's hands went to Horatio's head and his fingers carded through the red hear, messing it up. His body was on fire and Mac's hips were thrusting up looking for some friction to ease the ache that was growing there. He moaned when Horatio pulled back and blew softly over the wet nipple. Horatio's left hand moved towards Mac's waist and started drawing random patterns on his stomach. The red head grinned and latched onto Mac's other nipple to give it equal treatment.

"H, I'm so close," Mac moaned. "I need you to touch me and I'll be there." He cried out as vibrations suddenly rocked through his body, pleasure radiating from his chest as Horatio kissed him again.

"Come for me, Mac," Horatio whispered. He bit down on Mac's neck as he pushed the vibrator in against Mac's nipple. The other man cried out again as he fell over the edge, hips jerking as he came. Horatio kissed him softly and bent to clean Mac up.

"What was that?" Mac panted.

"Pen vibrator," Horatio replied licking his lips. "I went to see Artie."

Mac looked at the small toy in his lover's hand. "It looks too small to really do anything," he said.

"Watch," Horatio said. He stripped his suit off as fast as he could and sat back so Mac had a clear view. Horatio turned the vibrator back on and ran it along his erection, pressing it against the head for a brief moment before running it back down again. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt Mac's hand on him and he came with a cry.

Mac grinned. "I think I have plans for this," he said as he took the small toy.

Horatio buried his face against Mac's chest and groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, I didn't know Mac was going to be here today," Eric said. "What are he and H working on in the office?"

"Another article," Calleigh replied with a grin.

"Okay, what do you know that I don't?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," Calleigh said. "Now are you going to help me with this or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Eric said. He glanced back over his shoulder. "Aren't they sitting awfully close for the lab?"

"People only see what they want," Calleigh said. "And it's not like they're going to have sex in the lab."  
********************

"So I figured it out," Mac said with a grin.

"What's that Mac?" Horatio asked. He glanced over at his lover. "And should I be worried?"

Mac took out what looked like a pen. "You're the one that wanted to have sex in a glass box," he said. "I've checked and no one can see what's going on behind the desk so as long as we don't make any strange moves I can get you off with this."

Horatio opened a desk drawer and pulled out a condom. "What?" he asked when he caught the look on Mac's face. "I don't have another suit here. You want to put it on me?"

"That might look a little strange," Mac replied. "How much time do you think we have?"

"Not much." Horatio leaned forward so it looked like he was reading a file and, with a little work, got his fly undone and the condom rolled on his erection. Horatio tucked his cock away and straightened out his clothes. "Just in case," he said with a smirk.

"I've said it before but you really scare me sometimes," Mac commented. He rolled closer to Horatio so they were both bending over the desk studying the files in front of them and clicked on the small, silent toy. Horatio's lips tightened when the point touched his cock but gave no other sign that anything was going on.

"You're so hot like this, H," Mac said softly. "I only wish I could strip you naked, lick every inch of that wonderful freckled skin before sucking you down and then riding your ass until we both scream. Maybe that's what I'll do when we get home tonight. I love how perfect you feel around me as I thrust into your body. Would you like me to tie you to our bed, strap on the cock ring so you can't come until I want you to and drive you crazy with the vibrator before claiming you?"

Horatio wasn't sure which was turning him on more, the sensations running through his body or the pictures Mac was painting with his dirty words.

"I can tell you're getting close, H," Mac continued. "There's a faint blush on your face and you've clenched your hands. How hard is it for you not to thrust? To just lean back in your chair and let everyone see what you look like when you come; how open and exposed you are as you fall apart in my arms. Just let it go, Horatio, and come for me. You know you're walking the edge, H; come for me."

"Mac," Horatio moaned. He fought with his body, every muscle tensing as he came. "God, Mac, that was intense."

"And hot," Mac agreed. "Why don't you head for the showers and I'll come join you in a minute."

"It's probably a good thing you left your shirt untucked today," Horatio said with a smirk, his eyes flicking down towards Mac's cock.

Mac grinned. "Oh I'll take care of this in the shower by riding your hot ass until we both come," he said. "See you in a minute."


	11. Chapter 11

Mac went to a week long conference and the lovers fell back on their old practice of nightly phone sex while they were apart. Horatio planned to fulfill Mac's next fantasy when a crime wave hit Miami and kept the lovers apart for another two weeks, both men working double shifts to try and keep everything covered and coming home with only enough energy to exchange a kiss before falling asleep.

When Mac got home from the store he found a note in the kitchen instructing him to strip and go to the back yard. He grinned and quickly did what the note said. Mac paused on the deck and gazed out at his lover; Horatio had spread out a large soft blanket and had a picnic set up for them.

"I'm all for picnics, love," Mac said. "But why do we have to be naked?"

"I didn't want to waste any time," Horatio replied with a wicked grin. "And to be honest I wasn't sure how long I would last before I jumped you. I've missed you, Mac."

"Missed you too," Mac said as he kissed his lover who he hadn't seen in close to 48 hours. "So what's for dinner?"

"You have a choice," Horatio said. "We can have each other for dinner and the actual food for dessert or vice versa. Its fried chicken and salad so it'll keep for an hour in the cooler if you want."

"I had a late lunch," Mac said. He settled back on the blanket and gazed up at Horatio. "So I guess I'm all yours."

Horatio put the lube within reach and settled carefully over Mac, pressing their cocks together and leaning in to kiss his lover. The red head moaned softly as he was able to taste Mac again, to be able to have the time to taste and explore. Two weeks of hurried kisses had left them both frustrated and aching.

"Don't tease tonight, please Horatio," Mac moaned. "I want to feel you in me."

"Have you been using your toy when you jerk off at night?" Horatio asked.

"Oh yeah, picturing you," Mac replied.

Horatio pulled back and slicked two fingers. "Then you should be fairly stretched already," he said as he slid his fingers in to check and start preparing his lover. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Mac said. He pushed back against Horatio's hand. "Slick up and get in me, please. I want to feel you so bad it hurts."

"Well we can't have that," Horatio smiled. He ran the lube over his erection and moved into position. "I might not last long, Mac."

"How long has it been?" Mac asked. He wrapped his legs around his lover and held him still, both men enjoying the connection. "H, how long?"

"Over a week," Horatio replied. "There just hasn't been time and I've been so tired." He pulled back and thrust forward, shifting his angle and position until Mac cried out on a hard thrust and knew he had it. "Stroke yourself, Mac."

Mac reached between them and started stroking himself in time with Horatio's increasingly wild thrusts. He leaned up as Horatio moved down and their lips met as they came. Horatio collapsed and Mac quickly realized his lover had fallen asleep. Making a mental note to talk with Horatio about needing to sleep in order to protect his city Mac just laughed. He waited until Horatio's soft cock slid out of him before he grabbed a towel to clean them both up and then curled up with his lover for a nap. They needed the sleep and connection time more than the food.


	12. Chapter 12

Mac grinned as he looked down at his bound lover. He'd spent some time in the stores over the past few days while Horatio had been running himself ragged at work trying to catch a serial killer who had appeared suddenly from out of state and killed twice before anyone knew what was going on. In the end it turned out that the term was wrong and the suspect was a multiple murderer - the only difference being that he didn't allow for any period of time between his kills. The man was a monster and Mac was thrilled when Calleigh called to let him know that Horatio had finished examining the evidence and the suspect and they had him.

The first night after the case Mac had given Horatio a massage and held him as he slept, trying to keep any nightmares from waking his lover up. He'd cooked breakfast for Horatio the next morning and they'd spent the day curled up in their new hammock, neither man with enough energy to do anything. That night had been the same, Horatio recovering from a hard case and Mac taking care of him.

But the next day Mac was roused from a dream to find that his lover really was sucking on him, using his tongue, and driving him crazy. Mac had reached down and tangled his hands in the red hair he loved so much and went along for the ride, coming with a shout. Horatio had leaned up and kissed him before heading for the shower to get ready for work.

When Horatio came home that evening Mac pounced him in the hall, stripped and dragged him to the bedroom where he spent several minutes securing Horatio to the bed. Then he stepped back and took in the sight of Horatio's pale skin against their new black sheets and grinned. "You look good enough to eat, Horatio," he said.

"So does that mean you have plans for me?" Horatio asked, watching as Mac slowly stripped.

"Nice, evil plans," Mac replied. "I thought about this while you were at work on the case and want to help you relax; now that you have enough energy stored up to actually enjoy the relaxation part of the equation."

Horatio laughed. "You're the only one I know who insists on resting up to relax," he said. "I didn't see the toy box out."

"That's because it's just you and me tonight, love," Mac said. "Well, except for this." He strapped the cock ring on Horatio, making sure his lover wouldn't be able to climax until he wanted him to.

"Evil indeed," Horatio said, his blue eyes darkening. "I'm all yours, Mac."

"Good to know." Mac climbed onto the bed and rested on his hands and knees above his lover. "So can I drive you crazy?"

"You do every time you look at me," Horatio murmured before his lips were claimed by Mac's. He moaned softly as his lover lowered himself down, his body pushing Horatio down into the bed, their erection rubbing together in greeting.

Mac spent some time letting his lips caress over Horatio's, pulling back every time Horatio tried to deepen the kiss. He wanted his lover to let go which meant Mac had to be the one in control. "Let me lead, H," he whispered against Horatio's mouth. "Just relax."

"I need you," Horatio replied.

"You have me," Mac said. He kissed his lover's face, always returning to his mouth and finally plunged his tongue into Horatio's sweet mouth, their tongues dancing together in a well practiced dance.

Horatio wrapped his legs around Mac's waist and pulled his lover down closer against him and chuckled as Mac pulled back to look at him. "I said I need you," he said.

"Whose fantasy is this?" Mac grumbled as he leaned down to nip at Horatio's nipple.

"Yours," Horatio laughed. "I can't help it if I'm impatient today. Besides, me tied to a bed isn't exactly a fantasy, Mac."

"It's my favorite picture though," Mac said. He sighed and reached for the lube. "Okay, but only because I love you so much."

He set about preparing Horatio swiftly and slicked some of the slick lube onto his own erection before thrusting home. Both men moaned at the connection and Mac started thrusting into Horatio's body eager to reclaim him.

 

Mac awoke with a groan and rolled over, hiding his head under his pillow. 

"What's wrong?" Horatio's muffled voice asked as a warm hand rubbed his back.

"We need to quit bringing our work home with us," Mac replied.

"Could you come out of there so I can understand you?"

The dark haired man peeked out at his lover. "I just dreamed I had you tied to the bed after that homicide case you were working on," Mac said. "And you just wouldn't behave."

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked.

"I wanted to take you slow, tease you and make you crazy but you kept pushing," Mac said. "I think we should add that to our list of 'to be done' fantasies."

"You want me to misbehave while you have me tied to the bed?" Horatio asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

Mac just groaned and put his head back under his pillow. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I do," Horatio purred. He shifted around and vanished under the blankets. A slight nudge pushed against Mac's hips and his soft cock was taken in Horatio's mouth. He groaned again, at least he knew he was loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Horatio was on the back deck attempting to read a new book he'd just bought when his phone rang. With a mental groan he reached over and picked up the offensive little machine and looked at the display. "Where are you?" he asked with a grin.

"The bedroom," Mac replied. "I finished with Artie a little earlier than I expected to so why don't you come join me?"

"Do I even want to know what you bought?" Horatio closed his book and stood up, stretching a little. "And why you felt the need to call me rather than just coming out here to join me? We could watch the stars for a while."

"I promise you'll be seeing stars, H," Mac purred. "And I had to get things ready in here to surprise you. Now are you going to join me or not?"

"Turn around, Mac," Horatio said.

The dark haired man turned and found his lover leaning against the door frame smiling at him. "Strip, Horatio," he said firmly. "And lie down on the bed."

"What brought this on?" Horatio asked as he slipped his t-shirt over his head. He didn't bother to smooth down his red hair as he knew how much his lover liked seeing it messed up.

"That dream I had the other night and what you told me about a few months ago," Mac said. "You'll get your turn to play with me but for now I want to see you secure on the bed."

"Hence the visit to Artie," Horatio reasoned. He stretched out on their bed and looked up at his lover. "I'm ready when you are, love."

Mac grinned and pulled out a pair of soft black leather cuffs. "Are these what you keep imagining me in, Horatio?" he asked softly. "I know you like the color black on me. How'd you like for me to be in these, my cock ring and nothing else?"

"I like that picture," Horatio purred. He moved his hands up towards the head board. "Although I have to object to what your mind was coming up with, Mac. I'd never be that pushy, no matter what was happening."

"I know, love," Mac said. He fastened the cuff on Horatio's left wrist. "How do those feel?"

Horatio moved around and flexed his wrists. "They're fine, not too tight," he said. "And I'm at your mercy now, Mac."

"I've got another surprise for you," Mac said. He reached over the edge of the bed and took out a dildo. "This is a little bigger than anything we have here. I wanted you to be stretched more than you usually are. Let me know if it hurts."

"I will." Horatio relaxed as two of Mac's fingers slid slowly into his body to start stretching him. "I love how you feel in me, Mac. It doesn't matter if it's just a finger or if it's your cock. I love you so much. I love every part of you."

Mac laughed and added another finger. "I love you too, H," he said. "Do you want another finger or should we try this?"

"I'm good," Horatio said. He raised his legs and spread them, opening himself for his lover. He took a deep breath when he felt the slick head of the toy pressing against him and let it out as Mac pressed the dildo home. He moaned as it settled against him, the stretch pushing the toy up against his prostate no matter how he moved. "Oh god, Mac," he moaned.

"Good?"

"So good," Horatio moaned. His eyes fluttered closed as Mac moved into position over him and slid down on his cock. "Mac..."

"I prepared myself," Mac whispered. He braced himself on Horatio's chest and started moving, working himself on his lover's cock. Horatio's hips started moving driving up into his lover and then back down on the toy lodged in him. His eyes closed as he worked to bring Mac over with him.

"You are so hot, H," Mac panted. He shifted his weight and wrapped a hand around his erection. "I love watching you as you come, the flush that spreads over your face and even how you bite your lip." His back arched as his climax hit him, the clenching of his muscles pulling Horatio along with him.

Mac slumped down on his lover's chest. "So good, Horatio," he murmured. He shifted around and his lips found his lover's in a soft kiss.

"That was a good idea," Horatio said between kisses. "Love your dirty mind, Mac."

"Then you'll love this," Mac grinned. He managed to make his muscles move and shifted off Horatio, moaning slightly as they separated. "I want to make you come apart, Horatio, lose that control you're so famous for. But I need you to bring me back to hardness again."

"Let me taste you," Horatio said. "I love the feel of you in my mouth, Mac."

Mac slid into his lover's mouth with a soft sigh. As Horatio's tongue worked at him, Mac reached up and undid Horatio's hands. "I love the way your mouth looks around my cock, sucking on me. Take me on my back, H," he murmured. His head fell back and his eyes closed. "Pound into me and claim me." 

Horatio ran his hands along Mac's back and teased at his ass, a moan vibrating along Mac's cock; the sensations helping him back to the edge of arousal. He gathered his will and pulled back from Horatio and wrapped him in a hug, their lips meeting in a more passionate kiss, tongues dancing together as the kiss deepened. Mac could feel Horatio's erection growing and pushing into his hip. He dragged his hands down Horatio's back to his ass. Mac took the dildo in his hand and shifted it, pulling it back a little and thrusting it forward again. Horatio broke the kiss with a moan. He rolled them so he was on top and pushed back into his lover. Mac's back arched as Horatio started thrusting into him again. It took a minute for them to find their rhythm but Mac managed to keep a firm grip on the dildo and was able to thrust into Horatio as his lover was thrusting into him. Mac came first and was able to watch as Horatio's climax started and was amazed when the other man's back arched and he cried out.

"H?" Mac asked when his lover slumped down on his chest. He smiled when he realized that Horatio had passed out. It was probably just as well because he wouldn't feel it when Mac pulled the toy out. He used Horatio's shirt to clean them up and rolled so they were on their side, curled up together. Mac kissed his lover's forehead gently and closed his eyes, knowing that Horatio would be asleep for about an hour.


	14. Chapter 14

Mac looked around the hotel room and grinned. They needed a vacation desperately. Horatio's latest fantasy, while extremely hot, was somewhat disturbing but Mac had made the needed calls and all but dragged his lover out of Miami. He tilted his head as soft, familiar lips pressed against his neck.

"Did you manage to get everything set up?" Horatio asked softly as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"I did," Mac said. "But I still can't believe you packed those things in your carry-on bag. I thought the poor TSA agent was going to have a heart attack."

"Hmmm, I don't think you'll be complaining once I get you in bed," Horatio said. "I am a little surprised the pen didn't set off the metal detector though."

Mac turned in his lover's arms and pulled Horatio's head down for a soft kiss. "Am I going to be able to walk tomorrow?" he whispered.

"I hope so." Horatio caught Mac's mouth again, his tongue sliding past Mac's lips as he started to unbutton the sea foam green shirt. Horatio ran his hands up Mac's stomach and chest to push the shirt off. With a small smile that Mac could feel against his lips, Horatio moved them back towards the bed, turning at the last minute so they fell gently on their sides still tangled together. Mac took control of the kiss and rolled them so he had some leverage to devour his lover. Horatio snuck his hands between their bodies and pinched both of Mac's nipples. Mac broke the kiss with a deep moan and Horatio took the advantage to not only flip them but settle Mac in the middle of the bed.

"Don't move, love," Horatio whispered with a quick kiss. He pushed back and moved across the room for his bag. When he turned back he fumbled for a moment; Mac had shifted and stretched out. His hands were up by the headboard and the angle of his hips displayed his erection perfectly even through his black slacks. "God Mac," he moaned.

"I hope you remembered everything," Mac purred.

"Let's see." Horatio put the bag on the bed. "I brought lube, the pen vibrator, your favorite dildo, the cock ring and the leather cuffs."

"Do you have any clothes in there?"

"Maybe," Horatio smirked. He moved up near Mac's head and took his right hand gently. "I love you so much, Mac."

Mac smiled up at Horatio. "I love you too, H,"' he replied as his left hand was secured as well. "So now what are you planning to do with me?"

"Take you to the moon," Horatio said. He kissed Mac's stomach and started to undo his belt and slid pants, underwear and socks off all at once. Horatio kissed his way up Mac's strong legs and engulfed his leaking erection in one smooth motion. He sucked for a few minutes, enjoying Mac's unique flavor before pulling back and slipping on Mac's cock ring. "So very hot, Mac. You look so good lying there on the bed, black leather around your wrists and cock, just waiting for me. What do you want me to do first, love? How do you want me to drive you crazy?"

"The pen," Mac said. "But strip first?"

"Of course." Horatio pulled his silver polo over his head and slid out of his slacks and boxers. He touched Mac's knee and settled between his lover's legs. Mac watched as his red-headed and inventive lover slicked two fingers and leaned forward. Horatio's tongue snaked out and started lapping at the head of Mac's leaking erection. Mac's hips pushed up and Horatio took the advantage to start stretching his lover.

"Horatio," Mac moaned as the slick toy filled him.

"I didn't forget," Horatio grinned. He wrapped his left hand around the base of the toy as he flipped on the pen toy with his right. As he pulled the dildo back he touched the vibrator to Mac's left nipple and pushed the dildo back into his lover. Mac cried out at the dual sensations, his head falling back and his body tensing up.

Horatio used both toys to push his lover to the edge of his limits, always stopping when he thought Mac was too close or too tense, the lovers kissing softly before Horatio started up again. It took Mac some effort to make his brain work enough to form a complete sentence but he finally managed to choke out, "in me, now, please H."

"Are you okay, Mac?" Horatio asked. He set the toys off to the side and reached for the lube. "Come on, love, focus on me. Tell me how you're feeling." He rubbed Mac's chest softly, to sooth and calm rather than arouse further.

"I'm okay," Mac managed. "But I need to feel you in me."

"Okay, Mac, okay." Horatio slicked three fingers and added more lube to both Mac's ass and then his own cock. "Love you." He shifted into position and pushed into his lover's body. Mac's head fell back against the pillows, his back arching as he was filled. Horatio started thrusting; shifting his angle until Mac cried out again and he knew he had the right spot. He kept his rhythm as firm and steady as possible but as he got closer and closer, as the pleasure built his hips began to falter and he came, crying out his lover's name.

"Horatio, please," Mac moaned.

"Hang on, Mac," Horatio said. He groped for the lube and quickly slicked Mac's erection. Then he undid the cock ring, shifted up and impaled himself. Mac's eyes rolled back as his hips thrust up into the tight heat of his lover's body. Horatio leaned forward and flicked Mac's nipples again and Mac came, pushing up into his lover.

Horatio reached up to undo the cuffs and then curled around his lover. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay," Mac panted. "I love you, H; you and all your crazy ideas."

"Sleep," Horatio murmured against Mac's neck. "We have late dinner reservations."

Mac settled into his lover's arms and closed his eyes with a sigh. He had plans to make.  
********************

Behind the two way mirror Don twisted the two fingers he had inside Danny and his blond lover came with a moan, falling back against the taller man panting. "God, Flack," he said. "What brought all this on?"

"I'll tell you later," Don replied. "We should go get cleaned up. We're meeting them for supper."

"After watching that you expect me to sit through a meal with them?" Danny asked.

"They knew we were here," Don said with a smirk. "I don't think anything embarrasses them any more."

Danny took one last look at his friends sleeping on the bed. "I guess not," he agreed. "You don't want to do nothing like that, right?"

"I wouldn't mind tying you to the bed but I don't share," Don said. "Not even like this, Danny."

"Good," Danny said. He kissed Don. "Then let's go. We don't want to be late


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little bunny is from fruitbat_00. I hope I got it right. Also I have no idea how the shooting ranges work in cities. Our police officers do their target practice in the woods or out in the middle of the wheat fields. So I just made that part up. As always, enjoy.

Mac had worked with his lover for the better part of their relationship. But he never noticed how hot and sexy Horatio Caine was as he moved down the hall, gun out, focused on making sure his people were safe. He found his eyes glued to Horatio's ass instead of the crime scene, how the fine material shifted and moved over his lover's skin and felt a flash of jealousy. Mac closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to run his hands over Horatio's skin and he was envious that a piece of fabric was able to touch his lover.

"Mac?" Horatio's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "Mac are you okay?"

"Yeah, H," Mac replied. "I just need to go outside for a moment."

Horatio's sharp eyes took in details that others might miss and grinned. "You had an idea?" he asked.

"And I want to write it down before I forget," Mac said.  
********************

When the lovers got home that night Mac vanished into his office and went online for a couple of hours. He finally joined his lover in the backyard. Horatio looked into Mac's eyes and grinned. "Should I be worried?" he asked.

"Maybe." Mac kissed Horatio. "I know what I want next but we have to wait a couple of days."

"Why?"

"First you're a bad influence on me," Mac smirked. "Second we have to wait for my order to get here and third, we have to go out at night."

"Just let me know," Horatio said as he pulled his lover down for another kiss.  
********************

Two days later Mac pounced on Horatio when the red head walked in the front door and dragged him to their bedroom. "Strip," he said.

"Where do you want me?" Horatio asked.

"Oh no, not here, love," Mac said. He opened the black suit bag on the bed. "Let's see if I'm right."

"You bought me a new suit?"

"I did," Mac replied. "Leave your boxers off, Horatio. I want you to see how this feels on your skin."

The black suit pants slid on and Horatio moaned; silk. "Mac, this is too much."

"This isn't for work, Horatio," Mac said. "No one else gets to see how this suit fits your body. This is only for me." The shirt he handed his lover was silver with hints of blue shimmering when it moved. "All of this is just for me to see, feel and enjoy."

"You mentioned a trip," Horatio said as he slipped on the jacket.

"Yep and don't forget your gun," Mac grinned. "We're going to the firing range."  
********************

It was all Mac could do to keep his hands to himself as they drove through Miami to the department practice range. He'd checked and found that most officers did their work and qualifying during the day and the range was usually empty at night. That was just what he was hoping for because, if Mac had his way, Horatio was going to find out exactly how sexy he was when he was working with his gun.

"Mac, does this all link back to that glazed look you had at our crime scene the other day?" Horatio asked breaking the silence in the car.

"I've never had a chance to actually watch you when you have your gun out," Mac said. "I wanted to jump you right then and claim you. Do you have any idea what you look like as you slink down the hall like a tiger searching for your suspect?"

"I don't," Horatio smiled. He looked up. "The gun range. You do know it'll be deserted this time of night?"

"That's my plan, Horatio," Mac said. "We're going to indulge in a little target practice."

Horatio grinned. "You do realize that I'm one of the two top shooters in the lab?"

"Tied with Calleigh," Mac said. "I know and I don't think you're actually going to get a lot of target practice in tonight, unless you want to try a different type of shooting."

The red head leaned against the car for a moment and laughed. "When did your mind get so dirty Mac?"

"About the time I met you," Mac replied softly. He pulled Horatio in for a hug and claimed his mouth. Horatio opened to the kiss, tongue surrendering to Mac's as the kiss grew more passionate. The dark-haired detective ran his hands along Horatio's hips, down over his ass and back again, swallowing the moans as the silk flowed over Horatio's skin. "Come on, H, let's go inside and I'll show you exactly what I want."

Horatio took a moment to figure out which legs were his and another minute to recall how to walk before following his lover into the darkened range. As a lieutenant Horatio had a key and it was the work of a minute to turn on the lights they'd need and get everything set up. "Now what, Mac?" Horatio purred.

"Show me how you clear a main hallway," Mac said. He handed his lover a rubber gun. "I'll be your back up."

"With pleasure," Horatio said. He pulled Mac in for a kiss and settled the gun in his hand. It didn't feel right and it took him a minute to realize that was because he didn't have his sunglasses cradled in his hand as well. 

"What?" Mac asked.

"I forgot my sunglasses," Horatio replied. "The gun doesn't sit in my hand right without them."

It was all Mac could do not to fall against the wall laughing. "Only you, Horatio," he managed to say. "Only you."

Horatio drew himself up to his most imposing and glared down at his lover. Then he couldn't hold it back any more and a smile spread on his face as well. "It's not an obsession," he finally said.

"Oh Horatio." Mac grabbed his lover for another kiss. "It wouldn't be you without them. How the hell did you get out of the house without your sunglasses? I didn't think you went anywhere without them, even at night."

"You managed to distract me," Horatio admitted. "I'll do my best to clear the house without them but my grip is going to be a little off."

"You'll be fine," Mac said. He kissed Horatio briefly and let him go, watching as Horatio moved off down the hall. Mac could see the moment that Horatio slipped into his work mind frame and he started to slink down the hall. The comparison with a tiger was apt and Mac felt his heart speed up as he watched his lover move. He'd been right, the silk moved over Horatio's skin, outlining not only his ass but the slowly growing bulge behind the zipper.

Moving slowly Mac crept up behind Horatio and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "God you are so hot when you're doing this," he said. He ran his hands up Horatio's chest to start unbuttoning the shirt to reach the hot skin he knew was there waiting for him. Horatio moaned and arched into his lover's touch. "Let's see how good your aim is when I'm buried in you."

"I hope you remembered lube," Horatio said. He maneuvered them towards his favorite shooting stall and took out his weapon. "Ear protectors, Mac."

"Damn, I won't get to hear you moan," Mac said. "I didn't think of that."

"I don't have to squeeze off more than a couple rounds," Horatio said. "Then we can loose the guards and you can hear me all you want."

Mac let gravity pull Horatio's slacks to the ground and undid his own zipper. "Hand me a set and let me get you ready," he said. 

Horatio handed Mac a set of orange ear guards and slipped on the blue set. He moaned when Mac slid two slick fingers into him and tried to focus on making sure that his gun was ready to be fired. For some reason just thinking about his gun and shooting had an especially dirty twist to them that night and he snorted softly.

Mac pressed home, wrapping an arm around Horatio for support and started moving. As he thrust into Horatio's tight body he could see his lover lining up for his first shot. The shock of the discharge shook Mac as well and he buried his face against Horatio's shoulder as he thrust harder. Horatio managed to shoot three more times before the sensations running through his body became too intense and he had to put the gun down, bracing his weight against the counter as Mac pounded into him. The change in angle let Mac hit Horatio's prostate and H cried out, pressing back, chasing the sensation.

Reaching out to discard the ear protectors, Mac took Horatio's cock in his slick hand and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Horatio moaned, his head falling back and to the side. "Love you," Mac whispered. He licked up Horatio's neck to his ear and took the lobe in his mouth, sucking gently. Horatio's body tensed and he came. Mac was so turned on by the situation that he followed a moment later, the counter catching the weight of both men.

"How'd you do?" Mac asked.

Horatio flipped the switch that brought the target close and smirked when he saw four perfect shots in the paper. "Let's see Calleigh beat that," he said with a grin.

Mac buried his face against Horatio's neck and laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Mac walked into the CSI garage and froze in the door. Horatio had discarded his suit jacket and was bending over leaning into the back seat of a black car obviously looking for trace evidence. But all Mac could see was the soft gray material stretched over his lover's ass. He stood and just stared for a moment, feeling his own suit pants growing tight and finally moved across the room to stand behind Horatio.

"I wondered when you were going to join me, Mac," Horatio said softly. "Can you hand me a swab please?"

"What did you find?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure; it's not blood and it's not semen so I think that's for Ryan to figure out for me," Horatio replied. He sealed the small box and went back to the car. "What can I help you with?"

"Do you have half an hour?" Mac pressed up against Horatio. "Because I have a couple of ideas I'd like to try out."

Horatio shifted his weight impersonally to rub against his lover's hot erection. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Me on my knees for you and then you against the wall with me buried inside you," Mac murmured. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Horatio's waist. "And I don't think I can wait until we get home."

"Then don't," Horatio said. He pushed back and, once he was standing upright, pulled Mac in against him and claimed his mouth in a hot kiss. Mac moaned softly and opened to his lover's tongue. Horatio tasted Mac gently as they moved across the garage to a spot they knew they wouldn't be seen by anyone who decided to come into the room while they were together. Mac started to unbutton Horatio's green dress shirt and ran his nails over his lover's chest, teasing at his nipples. Horatio moaned into Mac's mouth and pulled him in closer, massaging his ass as he thrust against him.

"Want you, Mac," Horatio whispered as he sucked Mac's ear lobe into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

"Brace yourself," Mac replied. He kissed Horatio again and sank to his knees. Looking up at his lover he slowly lowered Horatio's fly and reached inside, wrapping his hand around Horatio's cock. Horatio shuddered as his erection was brought out into the cool air of the lab and his hands went to Mac's hair.

Mac licked his lips and leaned in, licking the tip and sucking the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Horatio moaned again, his head falling back against the wall as Mac started to work him with a touch of a lover who knows exactly what his partner wants and likes. As Horatio's hips tried to thrust Mac's hands caught and held him. He used his tongue and applied suction as he worked up and down Horatio's hard length. A soft moan was his only warning before Horatio came. Mac swallowed everything and leaned back, meeting Horatio's eyes in a heated gaze.

"Do you have lube?" Horatio whispered as he turned to brace his weight on the wall.

"Of course," Mac said. "I've learned to carry it with me all the time." He slicked two fingers and slid them into Horatio's body. "Especially with how much you like to jump me at home."

"I haven't heard you objecting," Horatio panted as he pushed back against Mac.

"And you never will," Mac said. He used his free hand to slick the lube over his cock and pushed slowly forward, Horatio's moan shaking both their bodies. "I love you, H."

"I love you too, Mac," Horatio replied. He shifted his angle so he was more open to his lover and it allowed Mac to drive deeper into his body. "I love how you feel in me."

Mac leaned forward and kissed Horatio's neck gently. "Do you think you'll be able to come again, love?" he whispered. "Can you get hard before I explode?"

"For you," Horatio said. He and Mac fell into an easy, familiar rhythm. Both men enjoyed the connection they felt whenever they were together and the world around them faded down to them and the sensations sparking between them.

"Horatio," Mac moaned. He bit down on Horatio's neck as he came. Horatio shuddered and followed him, both of the lovers falling forward against the wall.

"Back to work?" Mac asked.

"Miami never closes," Horatio replied. "And I need to get that sample to trace."

After straightening up their clothes Mac kissed Horatio again and went back to the office to try and work on the article he was writing on running a crime lab. Horatio picked up his samples and made his way through the lab to trace and left the swabs with Ryan. He couldn't figure out why the young man was blushing the whole time he was in the lab and finally left, shaking his head. There were days that Horatio thought his team was insane.

"Horatio, what is that on your neck?" Calleigh asked, standing on her toes to get a better look.

Horatio's hand flew to the left side of his neck and he closed his eyes with a groan. "It's nothing, Calleigh," he said. "Excuse me; I need to see Mac about something."

Calleigh smirked at him. "Sure Horatio," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Mac was in his office working on his book when he felt eyes on him. He recognized the gaze; it was his lover but he couldn't figure out where Horatio was. He wasn't in the doorway or the room with Mac and, as the dark haired man turned in his chair, saw that there was no one in the windows and yet the hair on the back of his neck was standing up.

 

He grinned as his phone rang and he saw Horatio's name on the display. "Hey sexy," Mac purred. "What can I do for you?"

 

"Take off your shirt," Horatio said softly. "Slowly and let me see that tanned chest of yours."

 

"Where are you, H?" Mac asked. He put the phone on speakerphone and set it on the desk. His hands went to the top button of his blue shirt and he slowly started to slip the white buttons through the button holes.

 

"That's for me to know and you to figure out," Horatio smirked. "Pull the fabric back and tease your nipples, Mac. Let me see how crazy it drives you to have your sensitive nipples pinched and rolled. Loose yourself in the sensations, Mac. Let them spark through your body."

 

"Horatio," Mac moaned. "I want to feel your hands on me. Please, H, come in here and join me."

 

"Are you hard for me, Mac?" Horatio asked.

 

"So hard." Mac shifted in his chair and leaned back, his legs falling apart as his eyes closed. His back arched as long, knowing fingers replaced his pinching his left nipple. "Horatio."

 

Horatio leaned in and kissed his lover softly. "I wanted to surprise you," he said. "Open your eyes, Mac."

 

Mac slowly pried his open and felt a moan escape his mouth without any conscious effort from his brain. His lover was standing in front of him in a pair of tight black leather pants and his ice blue silk shirt; his red hair wind-tossed and messy. Horatio's normally sad blue eyes were bright and sparkling and full of mischief. "Am I asleep?" he asked hoarsely.

 

"I hope not." Horatio pulled Mac out of the desk chair and pushed him back against the wall. "Because it took me an hour to put on these pants."

 

"I'd hate to see an hour wasted like that," Mac said. He leaned forward and claimed Horatio's mouth in a fierce kiss, his tongue pushing past Horatio's lips to play and dance with his tongue. Horatio ran his hands down Mac's bare back and pulled lover in against him, grinding their hips together. Mac's hands weren't idle; he started to undo the blue shirt and pushed it off, both men moaning softly at the feel of skin on skin. "Where?" Mac panted when they broke for air.

 

"Here," Horatio replied grinding his hips into his lover's again. "Here, against the wall. I've been thinking about it all day, planning this out."

 

"I hope you didn't have any serious crime scenes today," Mac said as he started to unlace the black leather ties and slipped his hand inside. Horatio hissed as cool fingers wrapped around his aching erection and it was pulled out into the cool air of the office. Mac grinned and slipped out of Horatio's arms and went slowly to his knees. Horatio braced his arms on the wall, his head dropping forward as Mac sucked on the head of his cock.

 

"I stayed in the lab today," Horatio said brokenly. "Just working in my office until they needed me to help with an interrogation. It was a nice, slow day that gave me plenty of time to plan out an evening for us. Mac, I don't want to come until I'm buried in you. Please, Mac, come back up here and let me get you ready."

 

Mac smirked up at Horatio and slowly moved back. "You aren't the only one who had plans for the night," he said. As he stood up he let his shorts fall and turned around. Horatio moaned at the sight; Mac had a toy in his ass.

 

"That is so hot, Mac," Horatio groaned. He wrapped his fingers around the toy and set a gentle thrusting rhythm as he sucked on Mac's neck. "How long has this been in you?"

 

"A couple of hours," Mac whispered. "I'm ready for you, H. There's lube in the desk. Please, love, don't torture me any more."

 

Horatio slowly took the toy out of his lover and set it on the desk as he picked up the lube. He quickly slicked his erection and pressed home, allowing Mac time to adjust as he pushed in. It was Mac's turn to brace against the wall as Horatio set a soft but sturdy rhythm, Mac rocking back against him. The lovers were so in tune that they could anticipate the others move before they made it and it was Horatio who started moving faster, bringing Mac to a climax before following him.

 

"What brought this on?" Mac asked as Horatio kissed his neck softly.

 

"You always say that you like me messy," Horatio whispered against Mac's damp skin. "So I thought I'd take it up one. Do you like it?"

 

"I don't know which outfit I like better on you," Mac said. "Leather or silk. But I do know that no one else will ever get to see you in either of them. This is all for me."

 

"Only for you," Horatio agreed. "How about we go up to the bedroom for a few hours?"

 

Mac turned his head and kissed Horatio. "I like the sound of that," he purred.


	18. Chapter 18

Mac unlocked the front door and turned to put his keys down on the table just to the right when his hand was grabbed and cuffs secured his arms behind his back. He would have fought if not for the familiar smell behind him and Mac knew it was his lover as black silk was tied in place blocking his vision. Mac was a little puzzled when he was taken back outside and placed in the back of the Hummer, secured to the seat and he knew that he wasn't visible to anyone. Soft lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss. "Trust me, Mac," Horatio whispered. "You're going to love this surprise."

"If it's something you planned, I'm sure I will," Mac replied.

Horatio shut the door and started the Hummer. Mac tried to figure out where they were going by the turns taken but without his eyes he wasn't sure where they were or where they were going. He knew that Horatio had listed kidnapping or abduction high on his fantasy list but Mac wasn't sure he'd ever put it on his. But he could feel his cock starting to harden as he thought about all the things his lover could, and would do to him while he was restrained and helpless.

The sound of waves on sand told Mac where he was faster than anything else could. "Is this our beach?" he asked as Horatio led him through a parking lot and onto the sand. "What exactly are you planning, love?"

"I thought a replay of our anniversary," Horatio purred as he took the blindfold off. He had a blanket spread out on the sand and helped Mac lay down on it and undid the handcuffs. "And I wanted to surprise you."

"You do know I could have hurt you back at the house," Mac pointed out, shivering as Horatio ran his hand slowly along his bare arm.

"I know you know when it's me, love," Horatio said. He leaned in and kissed Mac softly. Mac brought his hand up to cup the back of Horatio's head and deepened the kiss. Horatio surrendered control of and moved back taking his lover with him until Horatio was on his back, Mac's weight pressing him into the sand. His hands ran along Mac's back and up under the white t-shirt he was wearing teasing the bare skin he found. Mac moaned softly and pulled back. 

"Shirts off," he panted. "I want to feel your skin against mine, H."

The red head smirked and pushed off Mac's shirt in a less than graceful move and dropped it off to the side. The other man had to push back to unbutton Horatio's gray dress shirt and just opened it, pushing the fabric off to the side before diving back in for another kiss. Horatio managed to snake his hands in-between their bodies. He swallowed Mac's moan as he teased his lover's sensitive nipples. Mac pressed down against his lover, shifting to lay in the cradle created by Horatio's spread legs, erections rubbing together. Horatio groaned and pushed back against Mac setting a rocking motion that heightened the tension between them.

"H, if we don't stop soon I'm going to come like this," Mac panted as his hips started thrusting harder against his lover.

"Lose control, Mac," Horatio said pulling his lover's head down for another kiss. He wrapped his long legs around Mac's hips and kept thrusting. Mac broke the kiss first and dropped his head, gasping as he came. Horatio pulled his lover's hips down as he thrust up and climaxed, Mac's name on his lips.

"What just happened there?" Mac asked. He feathered kisses along Horatio's sweaty neck and up to his face. 

"I think someone was a little more turned on by being kidnapped then he wants to let on," Horatio replied with a smirk. He rolled them so he was on top and kissed Mac deeply. "You're turning out to be very, very kinky love."

"You're one to talk," Mac replied. He worked his hands between them and undid Horatio's now wet slacks. "Let me up, Horatio. I want to taste you so badly."

Horatio moaned softly and released his lover. He fell back against the blanket as Mac's warm mouth surrounded his cock. His hands went to Mac's head and tangled in his lover's dark hair. "Love you so much, Mac," he whispered. "Love how I feel when I'm with you. You make me feel so complete. How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Mac glanced up towards his lover and grinned around Horatio's growing erection. He'd been told it was rude to talk with his mouth full and tried to communicate with his eyes. Horatio ran his hands through Mac's hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

"I want to feel you in me," Mac whispered against Horatio's lips. "I need to feel you."

The red head pushed back just long enough to strip them both of their pants and boxers before pulling out the lube and sliding two slick fingers into his lover's body. Mac moaned deeply and pushed back against Horatio's hand. Horatio took his time stretching his lover, teasing Mac and bringing him back to full arousal before sliding home; both men groaning at the contact. He braced his weight as best he could as thrust firmly and sharply. It was Mac's turn to wrap his legs around his lover and thrust back, falling into a familiar and comfortable rhythm that only two lovers who had been together for a long time. Horatio leaned down and took Mac's mouth in a soft kiss, one full of love and passion. They worked against each other steadily and came at the same time, Horatio rolling so he wouldn't crush his lover. The pair lay wrapped together exchanging soft kisses.

"This was brilliant," Mac finally said. "I love your ideas, Horatio Caine."

"I'm glad," Horatio replied. "Because I love everything we do together, Mac. And it's your pick."

Mac kissed Horatio again. "I'll let you know," he whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

When Horatio walked out of the lab at the end of his shift he was a little surprised to find Mac waiting for him. "I thought we might have a picnic," Mac said softly. "On our beach."

"I like how you think, Mac," Horatio replied. "If you'll give me a ride to work in the morning I'll leave the Hummer here."

"I think I can manage that," Mac said. "So how was your day?"

"Stetler was poking around again," Horatio grinned. "I think he's still a little suspicious but as there's no evidence to help him with his case we're just having fun with him at this point. What about you?"

"I cleaned house," Mac said. "I figured it would be more productive than sitting at my desk staring at my computer all day. As much as I like getting my ideas down on paper I just don't know if I'm cut out to be a writer."

"Of course you are, love," Horatio said. "And you'll see it when everything comes together in the end."

The lovers rode in silence to their favorite beach. Mac had packed a simple dinner of chicken salad, rolls, wine and a nice soft blanket for them to sit on. When they were settled he looked at Horatio and started laughing. "I should have brought you a change of clothes," he said.

"I suppose my suit is a little out of place," Horatio agreed. "But I imagine I won't be wearing it for much longer if my lover has anything to say about it."

"You look good in black, Horatio," Mac said. "But you look better in nothing and I might just have to investigate that a little."

"I'm yours," Horatio said. "Mac, how far along our lists are we?"

"More or less done, at least for right now," Mac said. "Are you thinking we should take a break and let them build up again?"

Horatio took off his sunglasses and stowed them in the basket. "Eric is coming back to the lab next week and I just have a feeling that things are going to be busy for a while," he said. "I know this was my idea but it's not fair to either of us if we're too tired to enjoy what we're doing."

"That's true," Mac said. "And we do need to make another trip to New York."

"I wonder if Danny has stopped blushing," Horatio said. He leaned over and kissed Mac gently. "The one thing this has taught me is that you, you are my greatest and favorite fantasy."

"I love you too, Horatio," Mac said.


End file.
